


Fill Me With Your Hate

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for the kinkmeme, the request was: Karkat tops from the bottom. Cowgirl style. Lots of growling and biting from Karkat. Maybe Karkat is a little delusional and pretends John hates him, and provokes him verbally and wants John to "fill him with his hate".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me With Your Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize popular fanon was for the trolls' come to be the same color as their blood at the time I colored this, hahaha. XD


End file.
